


Cold Nights, Dark Sprites, Sip It Lightly

by grommoroz



Series: Cannibal Class, Killing the Son [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But when is he not?, Daddy Dom!Thor, Intersex!Loki, Little!Loki, Loki's a melodramatic diva, M/M, Mild Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, This time it's fully consensual (Good job, Thor!), Very shitty smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grommoroz/pseuds/grommoroz
Summary: Loki thinks Thor hates him. Thor shows him otherwise.





	Cold Nights, Dark Sprites, Sip It Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Song/s Listened To:
> 
> Lust by Chase Atlantic
> 
> P.S. Can you tell I'm bad at smutting? Anyhow, enjoy!

Soft blue eyes blinked tiredly, watching the wine in his glass spin as he swished the glass around in a circle. It had been a little over a month — not that he'd been counting — since Thor had, essentially, taken him hostage. He was starting to feel like Rapunzel holed up in this damned mansion.

Thor was hardly around except for in the mornings and evenings and if Loki was a normal person, he'd be happy about that, but Loki was far from normal. No, Loki didn't like him, really he didn't, but there was no one else around to give him the attention he wanted. Valkyrie glared, Korg ignored— it wasn't fair.

He was beginning to think Thor hated him (as if the day he kidnapped him wasn't clue enough that he did). Loki frowned and dragged his tongue across his chapped lips.

"You haven't touched your food since we sat at this table." Thor commented, eyes boring into Loki's neck. Probably thinking about how he'd like to snap his neck like a glow stick. Loki sniffed and sat up straighter.

He tossed his hair over his shoulder and pulled his bare legs up into his seat. "You haven't touched me since you brought me to this god forsaken household. If I'm supposed to stay here until you decide to kill me, I'd like it very much if you gave me the attention I deserve. You want me to call you daddy so you may as well act like a proper one."

His nose wiggled and he sniffed again, his head tilting to the side and ocean eyes staring into Thor's with an innocent, doe-eyed gaze complete with fluttery lashes. Then Loki said, "Am I not beautiful enough for you anymore, _d_ _addy_?"

Thor decided Loki had been watching too many 40s movies. The man tore his gaze away and rolled his eyes.

"What gave you the idea you were in the first place?" Was his response before he lifted his glass to sip at his beer.

He watched in amusement as Loki's face twisted up in offense and annoyance. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered and he took in a breath so deep, that would put the Big Bad Wolf on a run for his money.

"So it's true then," Loki finally sputtered out, his face growing redder by the second. Thor thought if steam began to pour from his ears, the picture of a little steaming kettle would be complete. Instead of voicing that thought, he rose an eyebrow.

Slamming his hands on the table, Loki stood and elaborated, "You _hate_ me. You think I'm ugly and you hate me! Well— Well.. Well, I hate you too!" With that, Loki turned and with a very red face, he stormed out of the dining room.

"Princess, don't be like that!" Thor called.

"I don't want to hear it, Odinson! I know how you feel!" Loki screamed back from the top of the staircase. A door slammed shortly after and Thor was left in silence.

Did he always have to be so dramatic? He had only been joking but it was clear, Thor was finding, that Loki was quite the insecure little thing behind his vain and melodramatic facade. He could only imagine what had fostered that.

He finished his dinner in silence. He went to his bedroom in silence and he slept in silence next to Loki who kept his back to him. Thor found himself missing Loki's nightly complaining about how Thor never treated him fairly and strangely, he found himself missing shutting him up with a kiss. Sleep was a long time coming.

 

"Little one.." Loki didn't move an inch. Thor moved his body close to Loki's and reached up with one hand, trailing a finger down his cheek. "Little one." He tried again, this time a little louder. This time, he got a sleepy whimper in response.

Thor nuzzled his nose into the crook of his little one's neck and sighed, warm breath tickling his skin. "Sto.." Loki started to say before he trailed off and let out a small snore.

Loki spread out his limbs when he felt the bed shift beneath him, assuming in his sleepy state that Thor was going off to deal with business as usual. Instead, he found himself startled like a kitten at a cucumber when he felt hands spreading his thighs apart. His eyes snapped open fully and he blinked down at Thor with tired eyes.

"I'm still mad at you. Go away." He murmured. Thor did not go. Instead, those hands trailed up his skin under they reached the waistband of his underwear.

"I didn't mean to upset you, little lamb. Let me apologize." Thor said just above a whisper, a little frightened that speaking any louder would ruin the peaceful reverie. Loki couldn't stop the delightful shiver that ran down his spine at the pet name. _No_ , he reminded himself, _you are mad and you hate him._

He scoffed and whispered back, "You're welcome to try. I cannot guarantee you'll be forgiven, however."

Thor didn't respond and curled his fingers in the waistband of Loki's underwear, tugging down the fabric. Oh. He hadn't expected that.

Loki watched with curiosity as Thor blinked in surprise. "You didn't tell me." His fingers ghosted over the cock in front of him for just a moment before trailing down to the folds that lie beneath them.

"I'm a virgin."

Hands pulled Loki's body closer and pushed his legs into his chest by the crooks of his knees. Loki's eyes fell shut and he inhaled sharply as Thor leaned forward and pressed tender kisses to the skin of his inner thighs.

His heart was already pounding, a fast steady thumping that would not be stilled. It sounded so loud in his head, he wondered if Thor could hear it.. if Thor would want to see it, maybe even touch it. He didn't have much more time to dwell on that disturbing, but mildly exciting thought though.

"I could never hate you." Thor breathed out, lifting his head to kiss Loki's hip, then his left thigh. "I don't love you, little one, but I can learn to if you let me." And then, he pressed a kiss right on the tip of his cock and trailed his way down with more feather light kisses until he pressed the very last one over his lips.

His friend, Hela, had told him that when you got touched, well.. down _there_ , it felt good funny and Loki finally understood as Thor's tongue licked into him.

His legs felt trembly and had Thor not been holding them, he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop them from kicking and digging into the sheets. His stomach seized and his back arched up into daddy's touch. Loki craved it more than anything, to have Thor's hands on him.

Thor's lips rose into the ghosting of a smile as he pressed into the warm heat between his lamb's legs. It had occurred to him that night that he hadn't been exactly kind in any way to Loki that day he brought him home. He hadn't even thought to apologize for it either. It was no wonder Loki thought he was hated.

Last night, Thor decided he would change that. His thumb rubbed small circles into Loki's skin as he dragged his tongue up and pressed it into the pulsing nub resting just below Loki's erect cock. He made a small mental reminder to pay it extra attention the next time.

He tongued at Loki's clit, putting enough pressure on it that he could feel it pulsating against his tongue.

Perhaps Thor wasn't so bad, he decided. Especially not when his tongue could work like that. Loki moaned out. His teeth dug into his lower lip and he tangled his fingers in the hair he could grip onto and pull from the messy bun atop Thor's head. 

"Sweet tomato mother of ketchup—." Loki tilted his head back against the pillow beneath his head. He paused when he heard a snort. And then opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a chuckle and then a full blown laugh. Thor Odinson was _laughing_.

His cheeks flushed a deeper red and a light laugh left his lips as he realized what he'd said. And Loki couldn't lie and say that Thor didn't have the loveliest laugh he'd ever heard. He'd know, they'd laughed together for a good five minutes before Thor wheezed and leaned his forehead into Loki's thigh to catch his breath.

"I've never laughed while eating someone out." He blurted before pressing his lips together in a tight line to stop himself from laughing again. Loki giggled in response and Thor decided he wanted to make Loki do _that_ as much as he could.

Loki opened his mouth, starting to apologize out of embarrassment, when Thor returned to what he was doing like they hadn't just laughed like five year olds on crack, and drew a loud, shaky moan from him.

It was feeling hotter and hotter and by the time he realized what happened, it was over. He always thought orgasming would feel like drinking an ice cold glass of water on a really hot day. It mostly just made his head feel fuzzy and made him sleepy all over again.

"You're beautiful." Thor said loudly and Loki hummed in response, allowing his daddy to lift him and cradle him against his chest.

Loki allowed his eyes to fall shut and leaned into Thor's chest. He listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat and decidedly felt as small as a baby gnat.

"Will you let me?" Thor asked and Loki squirmed, unable to stop the tiny giggle at the way Thor's chest rumbled next to his ear.

"Not yet. Gotta think, daddy."

 


End file.
